Babies and Breasts
by arabesque-bow
Summary: a little look into the lives of the Snape household. a short story about Harry and Severus' married life. Slash Fic set after the events of Dear Mr Potter.
1. Default Chapter

**I still don't own any of it but its fun to pretend for a while! alas JK Rowling is the talented creator of Harry Potter.**

Just a short story about how Harry and Severus had children. I am thinking about writing a few glimpses of their life together but not a complete story. Anyway, hope you enjoy it ;)

**Babies and Breasts.**

Bright green eyes looked down at the perky breasts with dark pink nipples that were clearly visible through the white t-shirt, and Harry Potter groaned in dismay.

"It's only a potion, it will wear off," Severus whispered in his ear.

Harry looked up at the dark pools of his husband eyes and whispered, "Are you positive this will work?"

"It was your idea brat!" Severus huffed at his younger husband and then squirmed uncomfortably as Harry hugged him, "eaw, stop that."

"See!" Harry's eyes filled with tears, "You don't find me attractive any more!"

"Oh stop being so bloody mellow dramatic," Severus replied, "I am a perfectly well adjusted gay man and you – at the moment – are a woman, of course I don't find it attractive!"

"But you still love me, right?"

"Do stop being such a drama queen – you know I love you or there is absolutely no way I would have agreed to ejaculate into a cup in some public clinic!"

Harry folded his arms, only to be momentarily distracted as the movement was constricted by his female breasts. "Well at least you didn't have to lose your penis for the day!"

Severus winced and said, "You better get that back all right. There have been a few cases when…"

"Severus Snape," Harry's voice rose, "You promised me this would be safe…what do you mean by a few cases!"

An older female voice cut off any reply as it called, "Harry Potter-Snape."

When Harry stood up she smiled kindly at him and said, "You know you should really include your full name on the forms, is your name Harriet?"

"What?" Harry asked, then realised he was at the moment a woman, thanks to the gender changing potion Severus had fed him, "Um, actually my mother had a strange sense of humour. I think she wanted a boy."

"Well if you are ready?" she indicated to a private room and Harry asked, "Can my husband come?"

"Of course dear."

Severus rose and joined them as they walked into the little room; Harry tried to keep the look of horror of his face as he inspected the table with the tall metal clamp type arms on the end.

"Hop up onto the table dearie and get your feet into the stirrups." Harry did as he was told and blushed scarlet as he realised the view that anyone now standing at the end of the table would be getting.

"This is a little painful dear – but well worth it in the end – just keep that in mind," then nurse smiled kindly and went to inform the doctor that the patient was ready.

A long time later, Harry's numb legs were released from the stirrups and he sat curled up on the table crying, Severus held him and rubbed his back soothingly, whispering calming praise for the young man.

The nurse reappeared and said, "You did very well Harry, and don't you ever let anyone tell you that you never experienced labour for your child."

Harry smiled a soft smile at her words as the elder woman had reminded him of the whole reason for this days visit to the muggle fertility clinic.

"I have to go now," Severus kissed his head, "Will you be alright for a while?"

Harry nodded and smiled, "You get to go and enjoy yourself now!"

"After watching them torture you, I doubt I will be able to call this fun," Severus replied dourly.

"Do you need any help," Harry said with a suggestive smile.

"Argh, stop trying to seduce me at the moment, it is very off putting to see you as a woman – all that extra soft flesh is doing nothing for me!"

"Well be thankful that you didn't have to lose your cock for a day and then have some butcher Hoover out your eggs!" Harry replied in a strained voice.

"You wanted children, Harry – I would have been happy to have you use artificial insemination with Sarah."

"I want to have our child, not mine and Sarah's," Harry pouted, "You said you wanted this too."

Severus sighed and ran a hand through his partners black tousled hair, "That was before I knew how painful it would be for you love."

Harry brushed a kiss on his partner's lips and replied, "I'm fine – women go through much worse during labour – if Hermione is to be believed. You just need to think about all the ways I am going to be reassuring myself that my penis works tonight - once this blasted potion wears off…." Harry kissed Severus deeply and was rewarded by a small growl of arousal from his partner.

"I shall see you back at the reception – once I have finished debasing myself in a public building!" Severus replied and walked out the room with a plastic cup in his hand.

Harry watched him go and then allowed the nurse to ease him to standing, "I think you'll enjoy a nice bath whilst your husband does his part," the nurse smiled. "And don't worry if he seems a bit stressed at the moment, a lot of the husbands feel that way after watching their wives go through this procedure – it's why we usually set separate appointment dates."

Harry smiled at her in thanks and let himself be led to the bathroom.

An hour later the couple were reunited with their doctor and Harry's friend Sarah, who would be acting as a surrogate mother for the fertilised egg. Harry knew that this was perhaps the first time that married wizards had used this method to have children but he wanted to have Severus' child – even if he couldn't carry it himself.

Sarah Pringle was a squib who Harry had met just after he had graduated; they had been friends for six years. It was her suggestion that she act as the carrier for Harry's children. At first Severus had been worried about the fact that she was a squib, he thought it would be safer to have a witch carry the child.

"Sarah is perfect," Harry reassured him, "She doesn't want to have children of her own but she is perfectly able to. And I couldn't ask a muggle – how would we explain all the magical aspects let alone have her come to Hogwarts for the birth. And I want the child to have our magical signatures, if a witch carried it, then her magical signature would also be there. Sarah is a second generation squib, so while she can still see through anti-muggle wards and such, she has no discernable magical signature!"

"You really want to have a child with me so much?" Severus had asked a little awed.

"Of course I do you git, I love you," Harry had replied with a kiss.

And so now they sat listening to the doctor explain the next steps to them. Once they had fertilised the eggs they would freeze them and wait for the right time in Sarah's cycle, then she would be impregnated and hopefully the pregnancy would proceed normally from there. Sarah agreed to spend the last two months at Hogwarts and to give birth there.

Harry and Severus returned to Hogwarts and after the potion wore off, Severus heard a scream from the bedroom – fearing the worst, the potions master had run full speed into the room to see a very naked Harry Potter-Snape, dancing naked in front of the mirror - admiring his penis from all angles.

"You doubted my potions skills," Severus asked with a smirk.

Harry laughed and said, "No love, but you really got me going with that, 'a few cases' comment."

"Come here, oh husband of mine," Severus growled as he grabbed the naked man before him and drew him into a deep kiss.

Harry felt his erection stirring and sighed in relief, "Do you know how disturbing it felt when you kissed me this afternoon and I felt that dampness down there…." Harry said kissing his husband again.

Severus shuddered and said, "I think I prefer you as a man." Then he knelt in front of Harry and took his straining erection into his mouth. Harry moaned and placed his hands on Severus' shoulders for balance, "oh Gods…yes…" he hissed as Severus reassured him that all was in working order.

Almost six months later, Harry spotted Hedwig carrying the now monthly letter from Sarah; he took it with shaky hands and held it.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Severus asked quietly.

"I don't think I can take another disappointment," Harry whispered in reply, then thrust the letter at Severus, "here you open it."

Severus broke the seal and scanned the letter and then wordlessly handed it to his husband. "What does it say?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Just read it," Severus replied, taking one of Harry's hands under the table.

_Dearest Harry and Severus,_

_I have news for you, I went for my check up and they have confirmed my pregnancy. Congratulations, your child will be born in about eight months from now, if all goes well. I am taking all my vitamins and resting as I should - please try not to worry, I have a feeling that this time it will all work out._

_All my love, Sarah.__ XXX_

"Oh my God," Harry whispered and re-read the letter, "It's really happening." He looked up at his husband with tears in his eyes. "Oh Sev…I hope it works."

Severus gripped the hand under the table tighter and whispered, "It will, love and eight months from now I will have two brats to look after."

Harry laughed and tucked the letter away in his robes pocket. He would have to wait for later to kiss his husband, he could just imagine Severus' reaction if Harry were to kiss him in the middle of the Great Hall. As though sensing Harry's thought, Severus scowled lightly, "Don't you dare."

Harry chuckled and returned his attention to his breakfast.

A few months later Sarah arrived for a visit, when the greetings were over and they sat drinking tea, she said, "So guys about those expansion plans you have for you quarters…I think you'd better make the nursery a bit bigger."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I'm carrying twins," she smiled at them. Harry shrieked in happiness and Severus looked mildly panicked.

"Twins?" Severus asked. "As in two children?"

"Yes, Severus two children," Sarah laughed. "That's why I'm already looking like a whale!"

"Oh my God," Harry crowed, "Oh Sarah, you're a darling – twins!"

"A boy and a girl," Sarah confirmed. "Both healthy and about this big." She held up her hands to how what Harry considered a small size for a child.

"Are you alright? Does this make things harder?" Severus asked.

"Um, well it might be a tad more uncomfortable but my Aunt reassures me that wizard births are much easier than muggle ones so I definitely want to be here to have them."

"You should let Poppy have a look at you, just to be on the safe side," Severus replied.

Sarah smiled and agreed.

Two months before her due date, Sarah moved into Harry and Severus' spare bedroom. With a little help from Albus and the castle, Severus' dungeon quarters now had an upper floor, which to Harry's pleasure had windows to the outside world. The lower floors were now Severus' potions lab and study and the upper floor had a living room, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. When Severus had refused to allow any red or Gold, Harry had put his foot down about Slytherin green and silver. So now they had a lounge decorated in browns and creams and their bedroom was in sky blue and navy. The nursery had been painted white with bright, Reds, yellows, greens and blues for the thick carpet and the furniture.

Sarah went into labour at eight months and the twins were presented to their fathers weighing roughly one kilo each.

Harry had tears running down his cheeks as he held his daughter Lillian for the first time, "She's so tiny," he whispered in awe.

"Didn't feel that way coming out," Sarah quipped.

Severus was sitting on a chair in the corner, counting baby Albus' fingers and toes. "Sarah, we can never repay you for giving us this precious gift," he said quietly.

"You already have," Sarah smiled, "Just watching you both hold them…take good care of them and you will have paid me more than enough."

"Sarah," Harry looked up from the baby, "Would you consent to being their Godmother?"

"I would be honoured," Sarah replied, with a yawn.

Madam Pomfrey bustled in and shooed the two men out of the closed ward, "On you go, Sarah needs her rest."

"See you tomorrow," Sarah muttered as she fell asleep.

Harry and Severus hovered outside her room and then Harry asked, "Do you think she's going to be okay about giving them up? I mean did you see what she just went through?"

Severus considered it for a moment and then said, "We will give her as much access as she wants, they can only benefit from having her around."

"You're right," Harry replied.

Poppy came and led them to two tiny cots in the infirmary, were the children would stay for the first few days, so she could keep an eye on them. And their Fathers sat, hand in hand watching their two little miracles sleep.


	2. first steps

Another short instalment, I doubt there will be any more, maybe one later glimpse at their lives. Thank you all who reviewed Babies and Breasts, your comments were gladly received. Hope you enjoy this as much.

**First steps**

"Oh dear gods," Severus put a hand over his mouth and nose and stared blankly at the tiny child before him, "How can such a tiny creature produce such a rancid smell!"

Harry chuckled and smiled down at his daughter as he changed her nappy, "Do you listen to him sweetheart, Papa has loads of worse smelling things in his stinky old stock room."

"Harry, are you sure she's healthy, it is not normal for milk to cause Green faeces."

"Poppy said it would be like this for the first few days, they have to get rid of the stuff they were fed while in the womb."

"Well thank goodness it is only for a few days," Severus replied. A small cry interrupted his thoughts as his son woke and howled for attention.

"Could you change him Severus," Harry asked as he cleaned Lillian.

"Will he also have green faeces?" Severus asked with a frown.

"Oh for goodness sake, don't be such a baby – you brew more disgusting things every day!"

"Yes, but they are not produced by my children!" Severus replied as he lay Albus down on the mat next to his sister to change him. "Why don't I finish dressing Lillian and you can change Albus?"

"Not on your life Mr Snape – why should I have all the bonding moments?"

"I hardly think that cleaning their nappies could be called bonding," Severus muttered as he stripped away the baby grow and nappy, and washed his son gently, he had just turned to pick up a clean nappy when Harry said, "You might want to be careful with …"

A sudden wet jet hit Severus on the side of his head and he turned incredulously towards his son, Baby Albus gurgled at him and his eyes twinkled in a fashion reminiscent of his name sake.

Harry laughed and he handed Severus a small towel, "You have to watch out with Albus – his aim is very good considering he is only two days old."

"Urgh!" Severus shuddered, "I need to take another shower."

"Well change him while I feed Lillian and then you can shower while I feed him," Harry laughed and scooped their daughter up in his arms.

Severus changed his son, all the while muttering to him about little boys respecting their papa's and not peeing on them, Harry fed his daughter her bottle and chuckled quietly to himself, Severus was doing very well with all the sudden changes the children had brought.

**Seven months**

"Harry Potter-Snape!" Severus Snape growled from the doorway, the scowl on his face reminiscent of Harry's time as a student. Harry's felt a chill in his stomach and dropped the spoon he was holding.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, an unratonal fear settling in his stomach as he observed his husbands cold demeanour.

"How long did you think you could fool me for?" Severus stalked into the room and frowned down on his seated husband.

"Fool you?" Harry asked, "Severus what are you talking about – what's wrong with you?"

"Do you think I am a fool?" Severus continued, "Did you think I could not work out the truth?" Harry stammered but Severus continued, "Did you really hope to pass them off as mine?"

Harry stood up abruptly and faced the man, "What the hell are you on about, I have never lied to you!"

"A very sweeping statement, husband of mine," Severus smirked. "But I have caught you out."

Harry was beginning to lose his temper, "What are you on about!"

"Those children," Severus pointed to the twin faces staring up at them, covered in red spaghetti sauce. "There is no way on earth that those disgusting little urchins have my genes."

"What!" Harry all but screamed, "Severus Snape, what a horrible thing to say."

Severus' smirk grew deeper and more smug as he leaned down to bring his dark eyes level with Harry's, "I refuse to believe that anyone with my genetic make up could possible be so filthy."

Harry snorted half way between a laugh and a growl as he replied, "They have to learn sometime – and all children – you included Mr Severus Snape, learn to eat with their hands first!"

"My dearest husband, how is it possible that they are actually eating anything – judging by the size of the bowl, they are both wearing more 'food' than they have eaten."

Harry grabbed Severus around the neck and pulled him down for a long kiss, spaghetti sauce and all.

Severus melted into the kiss but as he pulled Harry closer, a small, very sticky hand, pulled on the edge of his robes.

"Pa..pa…pa…pa…" Severus whipped his head around to look at his beautiful raven haired daughter and smiled, "Did you hear her, Harry – she called me papa."

Harry laughed and said, "See – how could you ever doubt they are yours!"

Looking over both children, Severus' smile grew, "They are rather precious aren't they? Even when they are covered in that disgusting stuff you call food."

Not to be out done by his sister, Baby Albus joined in his sister's chant, "pa…pa…pa…pa…"

"They obviously want you to feed them," Harry laughed; he placed the bowl of food in Severus' hand and bent to retrieve the spoon, then raced out of the room to wash the spaghetti sauce from his dark hair.

Severus growled at Harry and then turned to his children and cast gentle cleaning spells at them both.

"Now," he took the first spoonful and held it just out of their reach, "You are both Snape's and that means that you must learn to eat gracefully – no fingers in the food – its just too uncouth, and definitely no smearing said food through each others hair."

Harry finished his shower and stood in the doorway observing his husband interacting with their seven month old twins. Severus always seemed to feed them without them dirtying themselves or each other. Harry grinned as he saw a small drip of sauce fall towards Lily's bib; Severus muttered a cleaning spell and carried on with the feeding.

"You will be there all night at this rate," Harry commented.

Severus snorted and replied, "It is never too early for etiquette!"

** Ten months**

"Severus," Harry called gently through the baby monitor system they had charmed from their bedroom to the nursery, "Come see."

Severus swung his long legs out of the bed and padded through to the nursery, where Harry was (for the twentieth time that night) checking on their children.

"Harry, the idea of moving them into their own room, was so we could have some time alone," Severus put his arms around his smaller husband from behind and looked down into the pale blue crib of his son, finding both children in side, he added, "why have you put them back together?"

"I didn't," Severus could feel Harry smile, as he leaned on his cheek, "Lillian obviously wanted to sleep next to her brother."

"Accidental magic?" Severus asked in awe, "But they are only ten months old."

"I know," Harry whispered, "But I came in to check on Albus, he was restless, and found her here – she must have sensed he was upset."

"Uncanny – should we put her back in her own bed?"

Harry gently lifted his daughter and placed her in the pale pink cot beside the blue one, Harry pressed a kiss on her head and then said quietly, "You are both getting too big to share one bed, sweetheart."

Severus and Harry returned to their own bed and Severus pulled his husband close and kissed him. "Now my dear husband, will you relax – they are fine in the other room. And I am in need of your undivided attention!"

**Twelve months**

Severus was stalking up the aisle of his third year, Gryffindors and Slytherins class, when a silver dart shot through the door and Harry's head sounded urgently in his head, "Severus, come quick!"

Without a thought for his class, Severus ran out of the room and raced towards their quarters. Harry had never summoned him from class before – ripping open the door to their suite, Severus raced inside, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry turned his head and looked at Severus with tear filled eyes, Severus' heart stopped as he quickly evaluated the room. The twins were sitting on their bottoms babbling baby nonsense to each other, and Harry was on the floor next to them.

"Albus took his first steps," Harry replied and broke into a huge grin.

Severus sagged in relief onto a spot on the floor next to his children, "You idiot," Severus muttered affectionately to his partner, "I thought something was wrong."

Albus pushed himself up onto his little fat legs and took a step towards Severus, "Papa!" the child called.

Severus laughed and held out his hands to his son, "Come on then, let's see what you can do."

Albus teetered over and fell into his fathers waiting hands, "You clever boy – I always knew you were a smart boy!" Severus praised him and kissed the top of his head. Lillian was obviously unwilling to miss the attention, copied her brother's actions and stepped towards Severus, both fathers held their breath as she wobbled with the first step and fell on her bottom.

Harry scooped her up in his arms before the tears could start, "And you are a clever girl for trying," he kissed her and smiled as he added, "You can't be the first to do everything don't worry, you'll get it."

Lillian had shown her first signs of accidental magic at ten months and now at almost a year old, Albus still hadn't done anything. But now Albus was looking rather pleased with himself for being the first to walk, he wriggled out of Severus' hands and teetered towards Harry and Lillian. "Daddy," Albus chattered, "Want Lil down."

Harry chuckled and put his daughter down facing him; Lillian took a wobbly step forward and grabbed Albus' small hands.

Harry and Severus shared a smile over their heads and then Severus gasped, "Oh shit ….I abandoned my third years – they'll have blown up my classroom by now."

Harry chuckled and said, "Gryffindor/Slytherin?" Severus nodded as rushed out of the room.

**New arrivals**

Harry and Severus raced up to the hospital wing and were greeted by a busy looking Poppy Pomfrey. "Just in time, Gentlemen."

Harry went behind the screen and greeted Sarah with a kiss on the forehead, "How are you feeling?"

Sarah screwed up her face as another contraction hit, "I…urgh….I'd forgotten how much this hurt, damn it."

Harry wiped her forehead with a cool damp cloth and said, "I know – but you can do it…and you only have to do it once this time."

Sarah smiled and asked, "Where are my beautiful Godchildren?" then she groaned through the next contraction.

"They're visiting their Grandpa, Albus," Harry replied. "Let's concentrate on you for just now."

Sarah gripped Harry's hand and said, "Is Severus here yet? I don't want him to miss this."

"He's checking your potions with Poppy – you know what he's like."

"A perfectionist," Sarah replied with a smile.

"Talking about me," Severus breezed in behind the screen and lent down to kiss Sarah. "I just want to make sure you get the freshest potions when you need them."

Sarah groaned and then smiled, "I think it's time guys."

"Poppy," Severus called as he took his place at Sarah's bedside.

Poppy Pomfrey came clucking in and immediately took charge. Harry and Severus helped Sarah through her labour and were rewarded with their second daughter. When she opened her eyes, they shone like emeralds and Severus leaned down and kissed her gently, "I don't think we could call her anything other than Jade," he smiled at his husband, "She has your eyes."

Harry smiled and said, "Welcome to the word, Jade Snape – we have been so looking forward to meeting you."

When Poppy had finished cleaning her up, Severus and Harry went back to see how Sarah was.

"Thank you so much," Harry brushed a kiss on her forehead. "Our children are the luckiest alive to have such a wonderful Godmother and surrogate mother."

I am happy to do this for you all; you deserve to have a happy family."

As though on cue, Albus Dumbledore waltzed into the hospital wing, with the two dark haired children, walking – one on each hand.


End file.
